Embodiments of the invention described herein can serve as (a) an aid for holding and using eReaders and electronic tablets (e.g. Kindle®, Nook®, iPad®, etc) (b) a protective case for eReaders and electronic tablets, and (c) a stand for eReaders and electronic tablets. These embodiments are collectively referred to as docking assemblies. The docking assembly can be used in conjunction with numerous products, most appropriately with electronic devices; namely with eReaders. There are various stands and cases available in the market today. Typical stands secure the eReader/tablet in place and suspend it in the air using some type of support that enables it to stand freely without holding it, while cases are used primarily to protect the eReaders/tablets. However, embodiments of the present invention are different from other cases and stands: the unique design of embodiments of the docking assembly allows user to hold it with their hands or stand it on a surface, while having the added benefit of a protective case. It can be a case, a stand, but most importantly it can also be a reading aid. The docking assembly makes the eReader experience drastically more comfortable by creating numerous alternatives to gripping an electronic device, such as a Kindle®, with the thumb and fingers. The reason this docking assembly can do this is because of its unique design. The assembly can be used in countless ways, allowing the user to adjust his/her reading position as much as necessary. Most reading stands/aids are static, where the user must stay in one position to read (e.g. on their back, or in a chair, etc). This assembly, however, allows the user to be in any position they desire, and to change positions as frequently as they wish. Embodiments of the present invention are not limited to the category of a “case” or a “stand” but may best fit into a category of the “reading aid.” Some companies refer to their products as “aids,” even though they are really only stands. This assembly actually aids the reader in ergonomically holding their preferred reading device.